Babysitting
by pseudonym99
Summary: Annabeth's parents have to leave town on a whim for a convention, leaving the soon-to-be High School graduate home with the responsibility to watch her brothers. When Annabeth goes to pick up the boy's from school shortly after receiving the news, they insist that Percy come along. And Annabeth doesn't have the heart to say no. Things just keep getting crazier for Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

"**I Can't Believe What My Life Is Turning Into"**

* * *

"Is she mean? Do you want me to come over?"

"YES."

_NO._

But, of course I couldn't say that aloud.

* * *

I suppose I should tell you what led up to that incident. And what happened afterwards. Let's just say it was an… unusual day.

Thalia and I were walking out of the school building when my phone rang.

I managed to find it and answer in 5 seconds flat.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Annabeth?" my stepmom asked.

"Hey Susan. What's up?" I responded.

"Well, dear…I'm terribly sorry. Your father and I have had to go out of town for the weekend. There's some convention down in California about whatever historical thing is captivating Frederick's attention at the moment. He got an invitation, and he insisted we leave immediately. Unfortunately, it's a no-kids event. I've spoken to Vivienne Grace and she said that Thalia's going to be staying with you at the house."

"Okay. Umm…you took Bobby and Matt along right?"

"Annabeth! I said it was no-kids. Speaking of that issue, what time is it?"

"3:00. We got let out early today."

"Perfect! You can go pick up the boys!"

"Why can't you do it before you leave?"

"Annabeth, we're at the airport. Stay safe. Don't let the boys stay up late. No wild parties. You can have fun with Thalia and invite a couple of your other friends if you'd like, though. We'll miss you! Oh-the boys have soccer practice tomorrow. Bye!" she hung up.

I stopped in my tracks and groaned, looking down at the pavement under my feet. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing for a tornado to swoop me up and drop me in...Hawaii. Or somewhere relaxing. Senior year of HS stresses you out.

Thalia looked at me questioningly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Go home and pack your stuff. You're staying at my place and helping babysit," I said, dropping the bomb.

Thalia's eyes widened.

"I can't!" she said immediately.

"My parents are out of town and Susan already spoke to your mom."

"I'm sure Susan spoke to Mom but I have to chaperone Jason and Piper on their date tonight!" she exclaimed, referring to her brother and his girlfriend.

I stared at her. Then raised an eyebrow.

"Chaperone? What are they, 5? They're in junior year of high school, Thalia. I'm pretty sure they can handle themselves." I countered.

"You'd be surprised," she retorted, shaking her head as we continued our walk out of the parking lot. "Tell you what. You pick up the boys from school, since I presume that's now your responsibility. I'll chaperone them and show up at your place at 9:30 with my stuff."

"Why 9:30?" I asked.

"Because Piper has to be home by 9:30."

"Ahhh. K fine," I conceded

And Thalia and I separated and headed off in different directions.

Unfortunately- my car was being repaired and I had to walk to pick up the twins. As I made my way to the elementary school, I recapped my day.

Everything was pretty normal.. My friends were still crazy. Thalia was still stubborn. Percy Jackson was still annoying…

My mind was on a certain boy's unbelievable looks- I mean antics- when I entered the building. That is- until the twins surrounded me and bombarded me with a barrage of questions.

"Where's mom?"

"Well, she's out of town," I replied calmly.

"Why are you here?"

"To pick you up," I answered.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It ended early."

"I dunno but, you look kinda out of it."

I didn't bother reacting to that one.

"Wait so mom and dad aren't here? Can we stay up late?"

"No," I said beginning to lose the calm and starting to get annoyed.

"Have a party?"

"No."

"More candy?"

"No."

"Ice-cream for dinner?"

"No."

"Is Thalia coming over?"

"Yes."

"Is she _sleeping _over?"

"Yes."

"Do we have to walk home?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have my car."

"Why?"

"Because it's at Leo's repair shop," I replied with gritted teeth, signing the release sheet.

"Why?"

"Because it's BROKEN," I responded in an exasperated manner.

"Why?" they asked again in unison.

Oh now they were just being annoying. I turned to them, and raised an eyebrow at their identical grins and mischievous eyes.

"Do you want to go home or not? Because I can leave you here in school for the entire weekend," I threatened.

Now, technically speaking- I know. Can't exactly do that. But hey, a threat's a threat. And if this works, I'm not feeling an ounce of remorse for it. I looked their teacher who had a small smile on her face as she too, waited for the boys' reaction.

Needless to say, they shut up.

"Wow Annabeth. You're a harsh sister," came a voice from behind me. I whirled around.

There stood none other than… Percy Jackson.

His green eyes twinkled at me as he grinned at Bobby and Matthew. Then he stage whispered to the boys, "Is she mean? Do you want me to come over?"

"YES," they hollered.

_NO._

But, of course I couldn't say that aloud.

He looked at me, as if asking for permission. I weighed my options. Either let him entertain the boys, or deal with them myself. The first option looked a lot better.

"Fine." I said.

"YES," all three of them hollered.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Just a spontaneous idea I came up with. Probably gonna be a two-shot. Not really my best work, but...ehhh. Next chap will be a whole lot better. I think.**

**Hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." I said as we walked through the front door of the condo.

Bobby and Matthew immediately tossed their bags on the floor and bounded up the stairs to their room.

Picking up the bags, I turned to Percy.

"Thanks for driving us home," I told him.

He grinned as he shut and locked the door. "No problem."

Percy immediately made himself at home. He plopped onto the couch, set his feet on the coffee table, and closed his eyes.

Eyes still closed, he spoke. "Why did you let me come?" he asked.

Pulling out ingredients for sandwiches in the kitchen, I answered, "Well, I thought it would be easier to handle the boys if you were here. They listen to guys more than girls."

He laughed, "Well, I'm just that charismatic."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure. Keep thinking that."

The twins ran downstairs and grabbed Percy. "Come on! Annie's making sandwiches!" they yelped excitedly, dragging him to the counter.

While they scarfed down their sandwiches, the phone rang. I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Susan."

"So, the plane is running a slight bit late. I just got a phone call from Nicole, she said that the boys can go over to hers for a sleepover with Lucas and Louis," she said.

"So you want me to go to Lucas's house?" I asked.

Percy tensed.

Meanwhile, Susan had rushed out, "Nicole's coming to pick them up. Pack their bags Annabeth! Stay safe! Thalia will spend the night with you!" and shut off the phone.

Immediately, the 3 boys looked at me. Percy spoke first.

"Who's Lucas?" he asked, almost angry.

_What's with him? _

I ignored Percy's question and said, "Bobby, Matthew go pack your things for a sleepover at Lucas's."

Their faces split into wide grins and they hurried upstairs.

I moved to follow them, but Percy grabbed my wrist.

"You going too?" he asked.

"Why would I go to a sleepover at my brothers' friend's house?" I asked incredulously, ignoring the spark I felt when his hand touched mine.

Percy visibly relaxed and smiled. "Well, you never told me who Lucas was."

"Why does that affect you?" I asked.

"Because...because-," he stuttered, flushing a slight shade of pink.

"We're ready Annabeth!" Bobby said, running into the room.

He skidded to a stop after he saw me and Percy's position. Matthew came in and bumped into Bobby.

Percy and I simultaneously looked down, and saw that Percy was still grasping my wrist. He immediately let go.

The boys wiggled their eyebrows.

The doorbell rang.

I pushed Percy behind a curtain, murmuring "You're not supposed to be here."

I straightened my shirt, shot a warning glance to the twins, and opened the door.

"Hey Nicole!"

"Hey Annabeth. Are the twins ready?"

"Yep. Okay guys be good," I said giving each of them a hug.

I shut the door behind them.

"Percy, the boys are gone now so you can-"

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"No. I am not leaving you home alone. Nuh –uh. Not gonna happen. I'll leave after Thalia gets here," he said.

"I'll have you know, I am perfectly capable of handling myself," I argued.

"I know. But I was raised a gentleman," he smirked.

I huffed.

"So, you know," Percy said, leading the way back to the family room, "we've known each other for a long time, but at the same time, we don't really know each other."

"Uh huh," I replied, distracted by the fact that his hand was encircling my wrist.

"So, what do you say we get to know each other?" he asked.

That snapped me out of it. I looked at him curiously. "Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to know me better?" I asked.

He looked at a loss for words. "Um…well…uhh…I…," he stuttered.

I decided to put him out of his misery. "I like architecture, I guess you could say I want to be an architect. And my favorite color is grey," I began.

He nodded, visibly relieved that he didn't have to answer the question.

"I have ADHD and dyslexia. I sucked at reading. But then my real mom, Athena, insisted I get a tutor. So dad got me a tutor, and I learned how to read way better. A bit too good. There was a time when I wasn't able to put down a book after I started- no matter how crappy it was. Helen would have to lock them in attic and hide the key," I remembered, laughing.

"So you're a Wise Girl," he grinned, evidently pleased with himself.

I made a face at the nickname, expressing my distaste.

He laughed. It sounded like the jingling of bells, the crashing of the ocean against rocks, noises that shouldn't have gone beautifully together but united in a glorious, harmonious symphony.

"I'm dyslexic too," he said.

"I know. You've been cursing pretty loud in English class for as long as I can remember," I teased.

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't get a tutor."

"Yes it is."

"Well…fine. It is. Gods. Please continue," Percy mumbled.

Laughing, I complied. "Well…my friends are pretty much your friends. We have the same group of friends, I mean."

"Yeah. It's kinda funny how we never got to know each other," he said.

"Mhmm."

A moment of silence.

"I suppose it's my turn," Percy said. "So, I like anything to do with the ocean. I want to be a marine biologist. And my favorite color is blue. I also have ADHD and dyslexia," he said simply. "But I never really got a tutor for it. I tried on my own, but…" he spread his hands helplessly.

I smiled. "So you're a Seaweed Brain," I said

It was his turn to express distaste at the nickname. "Wise Girl is definitely a better insulting nickname."

"That's not insulting- it's a compliment."

"It was supposed to be insulting."

"It wasn't."

"So, Annie, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Luke Castellan? But we broke up last year. Decided we had more of a brother-sister relationship," I explained, probably blushing.

Percy nodded in understanding. "I dated a girl named Calypso for a while. But then…I don't know. We both started liking other people," he said.

His gorgeous green eyes met stormy gray.

"Other people?" I stuttered.

He nodded, smiling nervously. "Do you need me to spell it out?" he asked with a soft smile.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

You," he said simply, eyes twinkling.

My mind whirled- _Percy likes me. The guy I've indirectly been crushing on for the past year said he likes me. _

And then the ADHD kicked in- _Does my hair look okay? I look awful. I didn't even brush it! Why do I never pay attention to how I look?_

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, a worried expression on his face.

_He's cute when he's worried. _Heck. He's cute all the time.

"I…might…like you…too," I said quietly, staring determinedly at the floor.

His serious expression morphed into a goofy grin.

"Really?" he asked gleefully.

All the awkwardness suddenly disappeared. I laughed. "Yeah."

"Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"We haven't even gone out yet!" I exclaimed.

"I've waited a year to ask you that question. I'm not waiting any longer," Percy objected.

I blushed. "Fine."

He smiled, leaned in and…kissed me.

I felt a new found energy within. The cliché spark. A sense of belonging.

Percy's hand cradled my face, deepening the kiss, while I knotted my hands in his raven hair.

We finally pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Damn," Percy murmured, gazing into my eyes, a dopey grin on his face.

"Language, Jackson," Thalia smirked from her position at the entrance of the living room. Piper and Jason were behind her.

Piper nudged Jason. "Told you they'd get together!"

* * *

They teased us. They "Awwed." They insisted that the children be named after them.

It was an hour before we were finally left alone.

The second Thalia went out the door "for a walk," Percy trapped me in his strong arms.

"Let's watch a movie,' he murmured in my ear.

I fell asleep that night in the arms of Percy Jackson.

I fell asleep in the arms of the man I would marry in 3 years.

* * *

**If you guys want- there will be one more chapter. A closing chapter. With kids and such. **

**Please review and let me know. **


End file.
